


Swing

by krysnel_nicavis



Series: Flashfics & Ficlets By Me [5]
Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: Family, M/M, Mpreg, Romance, Slash, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-11
Updated: 2007-11-11
Packaged: 2017-10-22 00:38:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/231730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krysnel_nicavis/pseuds/krysnel_nicavis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Greg stews in the Las Vegas heat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Swing

It’s so bloody hot.  I know it’s the summer, but still I can’t stand it.  I can’t help but sit here and brood over my discomfort.  The heat is smothering me and it takes so much for me not to just start screaming my head off right here and now.  It so damn hot and the damn air conditioner is busted, so I have to sit outside to be anywhere near comfortable since it’s cooler out here than in there.  If only Nick would get his ass in gear and get it fixed already…

Nick.  This is all _his_ fault.  Every bit of it.  If it weren’t for Nick and his damn Texas charm, I wouldn’t be in this predicament.  But _no_ , he has to be so damn charming with his god damn sexy smile and silky southern drawl… blech!  Where is he anyway?  Here I am liquefying into a puddle while he’s off making getting me a glass of juice a damn crusade!  If I have to sit here in this sweltering heat one more minute– _ouch._

“Something the matter babe?” I look up at the object of my ranting and suddenly I’m not as uncomfortable as before.  I rub the sore spot on my swollen stomach, the glint of my wedding band catching the rays of the sun as it sets over the Las Vegas horizon.

“Oh, the chicklet here don’t like my angry internal monologue,” I say, pointing to my stomach.  He gives me a grin as he sits beside me on the swinging chair on our front porch, a glass of iced lemonade in each hand, the light also glinting off the matching band on his left ring finger.

“Sorry I took so long,” he says.  I curl into his side and he hands me a glass. “I was on the phone with the repairman, he’s going to drop by tomorrow to fix the air conditioner.”

“That’s okay Nicky,” I say as I happily sip on my lemonade.  I whine a bit and rub my round stomach again as Nick smiles and places his hand beside mine.

“Someone’s energetic today.” He sounds amused.

“You’re telling me,” I reply annoyed as the baby continues to turn and kick.  I wince as it hits one of my ribs.  Nick places a light kiss on my temple.

“Don’t worry, hon, It’s only a couple more weeks.”

“Easy for you to say.” He hugs me close and nuzzles my ear and I sigh, content despite the heat.  Nick chuckled.

“Cath called earlier,” he said as he took a sip of his own lemonade. “She’s hosting a dinner tomorrow evening. Warrick and Sara are arguing over who’s going to pick us up.”

“Mmm, I can’t wait. You know how I love Cath’s cooking.” I took another drink and sighed. “I love you Nicky.” He lightly kisses my neck.

“I love you too, Greggo.”

\- 30 -


End file.
